


Aloe

by ccaleb_widogast



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anxious Caleb, Empathetic Molly, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Trauma, Traumatized Caleb, budding friendship, non-romantic, protective Molly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 11:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13810413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccaleb_widogast/pseuds/ccaleb_widogast
Summary: Caleb wants to be alone, but Mollymauk is worried and wants to make sure that he’s at least alone and comfortable. A coda to Hush (Episode 7).





	Aloe

Torch and lamp light cast the crossroads through Alfield in a merry glow, setting a warm and celebratory mood that brought many of the townsfolk out to enjoy the mild evening. The survivors of the horrors brought to the town by the gnolls mingled with family and friends alike, grateful to be home and alive, while other townsfolk talked somberly of those who had been lost. Everybody of an appropriate age (and some of a not-so-appropriate age) appeared to be partaking in some manner of drink.

Scattered among the townsfolk were the strange travelers who had saved the day. Some of them, like the blue tiefling and the human monk, happily partook in offered drink and chatted with some of the townsfolk. Jester told the grand story of their adventure down into the mines many times over for any listening ear. The story seemed to get more and more outrageous with each new telling. Fjord sat nearby and quietly talked with the townsfolk or Beauregard, casually keeping an eye on the gesticulating Jester. The lavender tiefling, Mollymauk, alternated between these three and the townsfolk, never seeming to be able to settle down in one place. And, naturally, the little goblin girl was carefully flitting among the people, poking and prodding at any tempting shiny things that caught her ever-watchful eye.

Sitting at a table just within the lamplight, the final member of the odd party sat almost in a daze, staring inward towards the small crowd gathered around Jester. A half-empty tankard sat by his elbow, but he’d long forgotten about it. His eyes only appeared to move when he blinked, or when he caught the slight movement of Nott moving through the throng of people. He tracked her for as long as he could before her small form disappeared behind the taller human and half-elf bodies.

As she disappeared again, Caleb stood abruptly, and walked away from the crossroads. He wandered down an unlit lane until the glow from the celebrations was almost entirely gone, before he leaned against the wall of a building. He shivered (it was colder away from the torchlight of the crossroads), and stared upwards.

A clear sky met his gaze, the stars shining down brightly, happily. The disheveled wizard closed his eyes and slid down the wall until he was nothing but a huddled mass. Memories flickered across his eyelids, memories he couldn’t contain any longer. The imprint of fire, scorched into his mind, of the priest, burning, the chamber, burning, _a house, burning, and screams from within, except he was too far away and -_

Nott, falling limp with Beauregard’s grasp, pulled from the maw of that _thing_.

Caleb let out a shuddering sigh and rested his head on his knees. He dare not let himself do anything more than take deep, shaking breaths. He would be missed at the crossroads if he did not get back soon.

A weight suddenly settled around his shoulders and Caleb nearly banged his head against the wall behind him as he looked up in shock. All he could catch was a crouching silhouette, head framed by curling horns that glinted slightly with the jewelry embedded in them. A multicolored robe of mysterious symbols lay about his shoulders, bright even in the shadows here. Caleb looked back up and met Mollymauk’s gaze, unable to speak.

The tiefling held something out, and it took Caleb a moment to discern through the darkness that it was a flask. He tilted his head in confusion.

“It’ll help, I reckon,” Molly said. Caleb started slightly at the proximity of his voice; his depth perception was all but nonexistent in the dark. He hesitantly reached for the flask and found it already open, so he took a swig. Whatever it was, it burned with the strength of only the strongest liquor, and had a heavy cinnamon flare to add to it. But it felt good, and Caleb took a second swig before he handed it back.

Mollymauk straightened, and then held out his hand. Caleb flinched for a moment, still unsure of what exactly was happening - of why this tiefling suddenly seemed to care for his well being.

“You don’t have to stay at the party, you know. You’re bringing the mood down wherever you go, anyway,” Mollymauk chuckled a little.

“I’m sorry,” Caleb stuttered.

Molly scoffed and pushed his hand further at Caleb, an air of insistence about him. “It’s only a fact, nothing against you. You look like you need alone time; at least do it where you’ll be warm.”

Caleb finally reached out, tentatively, and grasped Mollymauk’s hand. The tiefling hauled him to his feet before he had time to react, but as soon as he was steady, Caleb wrenched his hand back and bumped into the wall. Mollymauk’s hand had been hot, a stark contrast to the cool night, and Caleb was suddenly seeing that chamber below the mines, and the fire and Nott bleeding out, and a lavender shape appearing before him and pressing more fire onto his brow in the form of a gentle kiss -

“Caleb?”

Caleb gasped in a breath and refocused on Mollymauk, standing before him like he had in the chamber, that same worried look on his face now as it was then.

“Hot,” he said shortly, apologetically.

Molly looked confused for a moment before he let out an awkward laugh. “Ah, well, yeah. We tend to run a little hot. I’m… sorry,” he finished lamely.

“No, no,” stammered Caleb. He slid along the wall so he was no longer trapped between it and Mollymauk, and bowed his head briefly. “I did not mean to. It’s- it’s-”

“Hey, hey, hey, none of that, now,” said Molly, cutting off the disheveled man gently. He looked about to reach out again, thought against it, and instead came up alongside Caleb. Caleb watched him guardedly, and flinched again when Molly draped an arm around his shoulders. But he was careful, and there was a barrier of Caleb’s coat and Molly’s own robe between him and the tiefling. The warmth from his arm was gentle and oddly comforting this way.

”Come on,” said Molly, and he began guiding Caleb down the side street in the direction of the inn. Caleb found himself unconsciously leaning into Molly and let him guide him down the street.

“We’re safe here, you know,” continued the tiefling, almost conversationally. “You can go get some sleep, and the rest of us will be okay.” There was a knowing look in his sidelong glance, and Caleb knew that Mollymauk understood his worry for the goblin girl still at the celebration.

Caleb only nodded. They skirted the crossroads and Caleb caught a glimmer of light and laughter, and relaxed slightly. Then they were at the inn, and Mollymauk turned to face Caleb. He carefully placed both hands on Caleb’s shoulders and looked him in the eye for a long moment. Caleb said nothing, but carefully didn’t break the eye contact for as long as he could, before the awkwardness of this strange empathy struck him, and he looked down.

Mollymauk patted his shoulder encouragingly. “It’ll be okay. Chin up,” he said cheerfully. Then he turned the human around and gave him a gentle push toward the inn. “Get some rest.”

When Caleb found it in himself to glance behind him, the tiefling was gone. Frowning, Caleb wandered into the inn and found his way up to his room. Perhaps sleep would be good for him. He was tired, the liquor was settled comfortably warm in his chest, and perhaps the day’s exhausting events would push him into a deep enough sleep to avoid the nightmares.

It was only when Caleb had collapsed onto his bed that he realized he still had Mollymauk’s robe. A jolt of anxiety ran through him, only to be quelled by sudden exhaustion. Already laying down, he only had enough left in him to kick off his boots, before he curled up and fell into a deep, blessedly nightmare free sleep, surrounded by the reds and greens and purples of a surprisingly soft robe.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction that I’ve written in years, brought on by a wild prompt while discussing Critical Role with some friends. It’s the first time I’ve been seriously motivated to write in a long time. You can find more of my thoughts and rambles at my tumblr, ccaleb-widogast. 
> 
> Aloe has several meanings from different sources and cultures, but I picked it from a source with a meaning of protection, affection, and healing. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
